


New Tricks

by thingswithwings



Series: Shelter Me [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Collars, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Puppy Play, collaring scene, d/s dynamics, puppy tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot, Parker, and Alec learn a few new tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to eruthros for looking this over for me!

The first one is Alec's idea. He and Eliot are next to each other on the sofa, watching something scifi (for Alec) with Jet Li in it (for Eliot). The night before, Alec had sucked his dick and then taken it up the ass, so he figures asking for a little cuddling isn't asking for too much in the way of intimacy. The question, though, is how to accomplish it. Eliot would probably not mind if he put his head on his shoulder, but Alec's not sure that's quite what he wants.

Impulsively, he reaches over and runs his hand up Eliot's nape, curling his fingers into his hair and holding tight.

"Mmmm," Eliot says, relaxing into the touch. It was never a big surprise that a professional fighter with hair like Eliot's liked having it pulled on.

"Lie down," Alec says, tugging Eliot towards him. 

Eliot turns a little, within the limited range of motion that he has, and eyes Alec speculatively. Alec tugs again, a little firmer, which makes Eliot shudder.

"Down," he says again, no louder, no harsher. After a long moment, Eliot submits, following the pressure of Alec's hand in his hair and sliding sideways until his head's in Alec's lap.

"I – " Eliot starts, but then stops, like he doesn't have the words.

Gently, Alec pets his head, then trails down his neck, over his shoulder, down his arm. Then he does it again, long, smooth strokes. "You ain't gotta talk if you don't wanna," he says. He thinks, but can't quite bring himself to say, _Dogs don't gotta talk._

Eliot relaxes against him a little further. 

"Good boy," he says, almost in a whisper. He's terrified of saying it out loud, in the light, with all their clothes on, like it might break the spell. But Eliot doesn't laugh or sit up; instead, his hand tightens on Alec's knee.

Alec keeps petting, sometimes running his hand through Eliot's hair to give it a tug, and once, daring, rubbing hard and slow behind his ear.

"Good dog," he says, without really meaning to, when Eliot pushes up against the touch. It feels good to say, just like it feels good to have Eliot relaxed and trusting in his lap. It's not making him hard, not right now, but it feels good in a deeper way, satisfying a deeper hunger.

When Parker comes home from wherever she was – that new chocolate boutique, judging from the bag in her hand and the blissed-out expression on her face – she doesn't interrupt or ask what's going on, just crouches down next to Eliot and looks them both over.

"You boys good while I was gone?" she asks, knuckling softly against Eliot's temple. Eliot, obviously pretty far down, nuzzles against her hand.

"Yeah," Alec says. "Do we get treats?"

Parker grins and opens her bag. She holds out one chocolate for Alec, which he takes from her fingers happily. It's caramel, his favorite.

"I got one of those balsamic vinegar chocolates for Eliot," she says, and holds it in front of Eliot's nose. Eliot, unhesitating, leans forward and laps it up off of her palm. She pets him again, brushing the hair back from his temple.

"Good," she says, softly. "Good boy."

She joins Alec on the couch, and they stay that way for hours, watching whatever other Jet Li films Netflix throws their way, petting Eliot until he falls asleep on their laps.

*

The second one is Parker's idea, and of course, because it's Parker, she pushes them all further, higher, and well outside their comfort zones.

"I got us a toy," she says, climbing in the window one afternoon. "But I don't know if we want to use it or not."

"I liked the last toy you got us just fine," Eliot says, as he finishes his sit-ups. The last toy Parker got them was a double-ended vibrating dildo, and it had indeed worked out well for all concerned. Eliot moves slowly into a handstand and then starts doing his upside-down pushups. Alec loves the upside-down pushups, because they're the reason Eliot doesn't wear his shirt while he works out. 

"Okay. Well, but. You don't have to use it," Parker says. Alec furrows his brow; he's never heard Parker this hesitant when asking for sex stuff. Usually she just says, "hey, who wants to fuck me in a hammock?" and he and Eliot snap to.

"Is it pain stuff?" he asks. He doesn't particularly like pain, he doesn't think, but he could see the attraction in having Parker stand over him with a flogger, tanning his ass. Unless she's the one who's supposed to get flogged? He's probably getting ahead of himself.

"No," Parker says stiffly. "I mean, it's just a buttplug. For Eliot." 

Eliot pauses mid-upside-down-pushup, which is impressive in itself, then folds himself carefully back down to his feet.

"Okay, I'm starting to think that I'll fall on my face in surprise if I'm upside down for this," he grumbles. He's gleaming with sweat, and his hair is adorably tousled.

"It's one of these," Parker says, pulling the box out of her bag. It's not, in fact, just a buttplug.

"Is that a tail?" Eliot asks softly. Alec can't tell if it's his soft-about-to-kick-your-ass voice or his soft-about-to-groan-and-come voice. Or if it's maybe somewhere in between.

"I didn't know if you'd want it," Parker says. "But I wanted it for you, so I took it."

"You took it? Are you telling us this tail is hot?" Alec asks, grinning, which is enough to make Parker snort and Eliot laugh. Enough to break the tension.

"It's like Sophie says. More romantic that way."

"Oh, definitely," Eliot muses. His gaze is locked on the box. The tail part is shaggy and brown, not too long, and soft-looking. It makes Alec think of the mutt who used to hang around his neighborhood in Chicago, eating out of trash cans and evading everyone's attempts to catch it. No particular breed, but made for wagging. The plug part is sturdy black ridged silicone. 

He's already thinking about what Eliot would look like, bent over on his hands and knees, tail in the air. It's not unappealing.

"I'd feel like an idiot," Eliot says, after a long time. Alec doesn't think that's a no.

"What if we stopped you thinking like a human first?" he offers. Eliot turns to look him in the eye.

"Yeah," he says, hoarsely. "Yeah, maybe."

So it's not that night, or the next day, but the day after that, when Eliot walks towards where Parker and Alec are sitting on the couch, hesitates, and then, instead of sitting next to them, drops down to the floor at their feet.

Alec doesn't hesitate, reaching out to haul Eliot back by his shoulder for better access, even as Parker strokes his hair. 

"Who's a good boy," she murmurs, and Eliot shivers under their hands.

They spend a long time petting him and praising him, until Alec can't bear to be so far away and slides down onto the floor next to him. He raises the hem of Eliot's shirt and rubs slowly at his belly. 

"You smell good," he murmurs. Eliot stretches beneath him, then reaches up to curl his hand around Alec's neck. He pulls him down until their mouths meet in a soft, biting kiss.

When Alec pulls back again, Eliot says, "Took a shower."

Stroking gently over his temple, Parker asks, "What for?"

Eliot closes his eyes. Alec keeps rubbing his belly.

"I want you to put that tail in me," he breathes.

Parker meets Alec's eyes, and he nods, getting up to go get the toy while she gets down on the floor to take over the belly rubs. Eliot kisses her, hard, and she holds his head with one hand and kisses back.

When Alec gets back, Parker has all of Eliot's clothes off, and most of her own, as well; her pants, though unzipped, are still clinging to her thighs. She's gorgeous, golden and strong, kneeling over Eliot and lowering her breast to his lips. 

"Lick," she says, and Eliot does, lapping at her nipple but not sucking it into his mouth. His eyes are huge, the pupils blown. His hands clench desperately against her hips.

"Oh, that's _good_ ," Parker says, and Eliot whines beneath her, honest-to-god whines. Alec starts breathing hard.

"Alec, get your pants off and come here," Parker says. Alec does not hesitate to obey that order, even takes it a little further and gets the rest of his clothes off as well. He sits down on the couch again, dick already half-hard, wondering how this whole thing is going to fall out.

"Up," Parker says to Eliot, patting his hip, and Eliot is up and on his knees in seconds. Alec starts to see the shape of Parker's thinking, and shuffles forward, taking Eliot's hair in his hand and pulling him in. Eliot's palms slide up Alec's thighs.

"Lick him," Parker breathes.

Eliot's given him blowjobs before, all of them quick, efficient, and vicious, the kind of blowjob you expect from a soldier, someone who knows their time is limited. But now he's slow, his pink tongue emerging from his mouth and licking hesitantly up Alec's cock to lave over the tip.

"Oh," Alec says. Eliot licks him again, harder, faster, and his grip in Eliot's hair tightens. "Oh, Eliot, yes. That's good."

Eliot grunts, then, nose and tongue pressed suddenly to Alec's cock; when Alec looks up, he sees it's because Parker has started fingering him, the bottle of lube sitting on the floor beside her.

"Gonna get you all ready," she says. "And if you're good, you get your tail."

Eliot's eyes slip closed and his mouth falls open with a harsh, fast breath. Alec lets go of his hair and pets him instead, soothing gently. After a minute, Eliot starts licking again, making hungry, desperate sounds. 

"Good," Parker says. "That's so good, Eliot." 

"You're such a good boy for us," Alec says. The licking feels amazing, even if it's nothing like enough to get him off. "Let him have his tail, Parker."

Parker runs a hand up Eliot's spine, then reaches down to spread his cheeks again. The plug's enough to keep it in his ass, but it's not very big, so it pops in pretty easily.

"So pretty," Parker breathes. "Eliot, you should see, you're such a pretty boy with your tail."

Over Eliot's shoulder, Alec can see the tail wagging from between Eliot's ass cheeks, and just the sight of it makes his skin heat up and his heart beat faster.

"God you look hot," he grits out, tilting his hips to get more friction against Eliot's tongue. 

"Let's show him," Parker says, because she's not the one currently getting half a blowjob. Gently, she guides Eliot to stand, then takes his hand and leads him towards the bathroom. As he walks, Eliot's head hangs down, his tail moving from side to side with his gait. Alec figures it must feel amazing, rubbing up inside of him, reminding him it's there with every step.

When Alec follows them into the bathroom, he sees that Parker has pulled out the mirrors so that Eliot can see behind himself. The look on his face is all shock, all want, naked in a way Eliot almost never is. His lips are red, his eyes wide, his hips canted to give him a better view of the shaggy fur tickling against his ass. 

Kissing him, Parker reaches around him to stroke and tug on his tail a little. Eliot groans. Alec comes up behind him and dips his knees so he can rub his cock against Eliot's asshole, wiggling the plug around some more.

"I think you should fuck us," Parker says in Eliot's ear, her voice hard and sure. "I think you should mount us from behind and fuck us hard, till we know we're yours."

Eliot's head comes up, and he growls.

"Yeah," Alec agrees, dry-mouthed. "Till you're all used up. Our big vicious dog."

Parker smiles, then turns and walks toward the bedroom. Eliot's behind her, naked and gorgeous with his little tail still swishing out from his asshole, and Alec's behind them both, so he has a full view when Parker kneels on the bed and spreads her legs, looking back over her shoulder, challenging.

Eliot growls again and springs forward, ripping Parker's pants off her hips. Alec jumps up behind him, rubbing up against Eliot's tail and taking Eliot's cock in his hand. 

"Condom," he murmurs, and Eliot stills, all restrained energy, until Alec can roll one on. 

"Fuck me," Parker says, almost growling herself. "Show me what you're good for."

Eliot falls forward, sliding into her in one smooth stroke. Alec finds a bottle of lube and another condom, because he knows that, when his turn comes, he's gonna get the same treatment. He slides his fingers up into himself and watches as Parker spreads for Eliot's cock.

"Good _boy_ ," Parker groans, as Eliot starts fucking her in earnest. "Just like that. Hard and fast."

Eliot's fucked her plenty of times before, but Alec's never seen him like this, powerful and unrestrained, using all his strength to hold her and shove up inside of her. Parker groans again, long and loud, and grits her teeth.

"Give it to me," she says. "Give me everything, I can take it, come on – "

Eliot lets out a noise that's almost a scream, almost a growl, and fucks her harder, their motion together so rough and violent that it shakes the bed back and forth against the wood floor. Alec gasps, and stretches himself wider, grinding down against his own fingers. Eliot's tail bobs behind him, moving with every flex of his ass, making him look even more like a wild animal, out of control. With his free hand, Alec reaches out and strokes it, moving it in and out of Eliot's ass a little, making Eliot breathe harder and fuck faster.

The muscles in Parker's arms flex as she braces herself against the pace, and then she cries out on one long breath and comes, and comes, Eliot still pounding her from behind.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," she says, "oh god, Eliot, don't you dare come, don't you dare, oh god." 

Behind her, Eliot whines, and keeps fucking her, and pants so hard Alec's worried he's gonna pop a blood vessel somewhere.

Then Parker reaches back, grabs Eliot by the hair, and says, "Stop."

Eliot stops.

"Good, good, oh, you're so good," Parker groans. Pulling herself forward and off Eliot's dick, she flips over and smiles. "Alec's turn." 

Even though Alec knew it was coming, it still feels weird to kneel on the bed, to spread his legs and present himself to Eliot like this. He's not waiting long, though, because soon Eliot's on him, sweaty and hot, his thighs pressing against Alec's thighs, his hands up on Alec's back, his breath coming fast against the nape of Alec's neck.

"Wait," Parker says, and Eliot stills on top of him. Alec listens as she takes away the condom. When the crinkling noises stop, he licks his lips and speaks.

"C'mon, boy. Give it to me."

Eliot's hands grip his shoulders and then they're off, Eliot fucking him hard and fast, just like he did it to Parker. He's so hot, and so heavy on top of Alec, grunting and snarling, and Alec wants nothing but more of it.

"That all you got?" he pants.

"Harder," Parker says. When Alec can spare her a glance, he sees that she's got her fingers up inside herself while she watches, kneeling on the bed beside them, her nipples tight and hard, her clit sticking out big and round. 

Eliot fucks harder, fucks him hard enough that it hurts, short brutal strokes that scrape against his prostate and shove him open wide. It's rough, and it's violent, and it's everything that Eliot could never show them when he's being civilized.

"Fuck me," Alec gasps, "fuck me, fuck me, c'mon, fuck me."

Next to them, Parker moans, obviously close to coming again. "Bite him, Eliot," she says. "Bite him, put your teeth in him – "

Alec barely has time to process that, barely has time to ride through the wave of hot coiling want that the idea sets off in his belly before Eliot's bent forward and doing it, sinking his teeth into the base of Alec's neck, biting hard and _holding on_ while he fucks, and fucks, and fucks. Alec comes hard, groaning, filled up with Eliot's cock, trembling against the feeling of Eliot's teeth in his skin. He cries out, and he hears Parker cry out with him, both of them coming together.

It goes on a long time, and when it's finally over he realizes that Eliot's collapsed against his back, but still hard inside him. Slowly, Alec gets himself out from under. Without Alec's body to brace against, Eliot goes to his hands and knees. He's breathing hard, cock straining against his belly, with his head hanging down between his shoulders and his hair falling into his face. 

"Poor puppy," Parker says. She pushes at Eliot's shoulder until he collapses down onto his back, his tail lying obscenely between his spread legs. "You need to come, don't you."

Eliot whines, throwing his head back..

"He was such a good boy," Alec says. "He deserves it."

Parker swings her leg over Eliot's hips, rolling a new condom down his dick and sinking down onto him. "Come inside me, puppy," she breathes. "You deserve it."

Eliot lifts his hips, fucking up into her, but Parker holds on, bearing back down against him. It doesn't take long, with her riding him like that.

"My good little dog, he did so good," Parker croons. Then, with a wicked grin, she says, "Eliot. Come."

Alec laughs with pure joy as Eliot does, arching up and thrashing as he fucks into Parker.

When he's done Parker climbs off again, curling against Eliot so that he turns onto his side, facing Alec. Parker pets his shoulder.

Eliot's eyes are closed, but when Alec reaches out for him, his head comes up fast, pressing against his hand. Nuzzling. Alec watches in fascination as Eliot turns his head, closes his eyes, and licks Alec's palm.

Alec can't help the little gasp that comes out of his mouth at the sight of it, the feel of it, Eliot lapping unselfconsciously at his hand. After a moment, though, Eliot's eyes open, and he seems to realize what he's doing, because he stops, and something like embarrassment creeps back into his expression. Maybe he doesn't think he's allowed to be their dog anymore after the orgasms are over.

"Good puppy," Alec says softly, reaching back to scratch behind Eliot's ear. "Good dog, good boy."

Eliot takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again, curling up between Alec and Parker. His tail's still in him, lying on the bed behind him, but Alec doesn't offer to take it out. Parker gets rid of his condom, touching as gently as she can, and then they both stroke him and pet him for a while. Alec leans over Eliot to kiss Parker, lush and full on the mouth, wet and with lots of tongue just the way she likes. Under them, Eliot sighs happily.

A few minutes later, when they've settled back down again, Eliot says, "Thanks." His voice is harsh and croaky.

Parker hesitates for a moment, then goes back to petting Eliot's hair. "You want some water, Eliot?"

Eliot nods, and Parker bounds up out of bed, naked, her thighs still glistening wet. "Alec?" 

"Yes, please," Alec says. He reaches down with one arm and tugs Eliot up closer to him, so that he's curled against Alec's right side, and pets him absently, stroking his neck and shoulder in a slow rhythm.

With his left hand, he grabs his spare phone from the nightstand and starts checking his web crawlers. 

"You stay there as long as you like," he says, not taking his eyes off the screen. "We got nowhere to be."

He feels, rather than sees, Eliot kiss his shoulder. 

*

The third one is Eliot's idea. 

They've been together, the three of them, for well over a year, long enough that it's not strange anymore to wake up in the morning to Eliot doing naked yoga, or in the middle of the night to Parker clambering over them on her way to the window. They all went together to Fourth of July fireworks, and Alec begged Eliot to cook Thanksgiving, and on Christmas they video-conference with Nate and Sophie, who are finally living somewhere that isn't the middle of the ocean. They tell them about the gifts they got for each other, but leave out the huge, cozy, fleece-lined dog bed that they bought for Eliot. But then, Eliot does kiss Alec on the cheek absently when he gets up, in the middle of the call, to check on the lasagna, so that's something. Sophie raises an eyebrow, smiling, and Nate actually looks surprised, so as far as Alec's concerned it's more than worth the ten seconds of awkward stammering they endure afterwards.

It's well after New Year's, creeping up on February, when Eliot comes home with a plain brown paper bag, sets it on the living room table, and stares at it balefully.

"Is it a bomb?" Alec asks, when he's done putting away the dishes. "Do you have to stare at it to keep it from going off? Is this a much more boring version of the movie _Speed_?"

"Shut up, it's not a bomb," Eliot snaps. But he goes on staring at it.

"Did the bombers tell you to say that?"

Eliot laughs and buries his face in his hands for a few seconds, scrubbing up and down briskly before looking back up. 

"There aren't any bombers. I just want to wait for Parker, okay?"

Alec shrugs. "Sure." He thinks about it, then says, "You want anything? I can heat you up some soup." 

Eliot appears to consider, perhaps in part because Alec's soup-making skills have come on in leaps and bounds since the year before. "Nah. I'm good."

"Okay," Alec says. He hesitates for a minute, then sits himself down at his computer and starts hacking into the personal email accounts of all the top-tier staff at Ryon Pharmaceuticals, because you really can't start that kind of thing too early.

When Parker arrives, Eliot all but jumps up, rubbing his hands on the legs of his jeans, then fidgeting and sitting back down again.

"Honeypie," Alec calls, not taking his eyes off the screen, "I think Eliot has something he wants to tell us. Or give us. Or else there's a bomb."

"Bombs can be fun," Parker allows, jumping up casually to grab one of the jungle gym bars and swinging over to where Eliot's sitting. "What's up?"

Eliot stands again, shifts from foot to foot, and then frowns deeply. "Parker, I – look, I can't do this with you hanging from the ceiling like a goddamn monkey, will you get _down_ – "

Parker drops ten feet effortlessly and collapses onto the sofa next to where Eliot had been sitting. "Okay, I'm here," she says. "Alec?"

"Coming," Alec says, and stops what he's doing so he can join them on the couch.

"So? The bomb?" he asks, after Eliot is silent for a few long minutes.

Eliot doesn't say anything.

"I'm starting to really get concerned that it is a bomb," Parker says. "Can I look?"

Eliot licks his lips, then nods. "Go ahead."

Parker picks up the brown paper bag and reaches cautiously inside, as if something in there might bite her. Alec doesn't blame her one bit.

"Oh, wow," she says, as she pulls out something black and shiny. Alec has to blink twice before he can process what it is.

He shuffles closer to Eliot on the couch and takes his hand. "It's beautiful," he says. It is: a single piece of solid black leather, simple but elegantly made, with a silver buckle that also functions, subtly, as a ring for attaching . . . well. For attaching leashes, or tags.

"Did you get it at Spartacus?" Alec asks. "They have some nice stuff there, though usually not much for puppyplay, I checked."

Eliot snorts. "No, I didn't get it at Spartacus. I got my leather guy, down at the tack shop, had him make it for me."

Alec smiles, because Eliot has a guy down at the tack shop even though he doesn't own a horse, and reaches out towards Parker.

"Can I see?"

"It's soft," Parker breathes, handing it over. "It's going to look so good on you, Eliot."

Eliot smiles. "Glad you approve, darlin," he says quietly.

"You want us to put this on you?" Alec asks, running his fingers along the leather. The stitching is gorgeous. "Or is it just for playing around?" It's not like he's never thought of getting Eliot a collar before this, but he wasn't ever sure if it would be overstepping his bounds. 

"It's not just for play," Parker says softly. Alec already knew that, really.

Eliot nods. "I want you two to put it on me," he says. "I want it to mean something."

Slowly, Alec slides the strip of leather out from underneath the buckle, opening the collar up. "What would it mean?" he asks.

"Kinda depends on you," Eliot says, cracking half a smile.

Parker touches Eliot's neck, the place where the collar would sit. "What do you want it to mean?" she asks.

Eliot sighs. "That I'm yours. For good."

Parker leans in and kisses Eliot's temple. "But that's already true," she says. Eliot grins.

"So why not make it official?" Alec asks. "Is this – do you want to wait and do it in some special way, or . . . ?" 

Eliot shakes his head. "Now's as good a time as any."

Alec holds the collar up, slipping it around the back of Eliot's neck. Eliot tilts his head to give him better access. On Eliot's other side, Parker leans in to buckle the collar again.

"How's that?" she asks, frowning at it. 

Eliot clears his throat. "Tighter," he says. Alec bends his head and kisses Eliot's shoulder. Eliot squeezes his hand.

Parker sticks her tongue out between her lips, the way she does when she's trying to crack one of the new Glen Readers, or playing MarioKart. Carefully, she unbuckles the collar, then cinches it one notch tighter and fastens it again.

Now it sits perfectly against Eliot's throat, beautiful and gleaming black against his skin. Alec leans forward and presses a kiss to the smooth soft leather. On the other side, Parker does the same.

"Beautiful," Alec breathes, then moves upward to kiss Eliot again, on the mouth this time. Eliot's sharp and hungry beneath him, kissing with teeth and making low, soft sounds in the back of his throat. 

Alec feels something just below his line of sight, and when he breaks away he sees that Parker's threaded her finger into the ring at the front of the collar.

"I see how this is going to be useful," she murmurs, tugging until Eliot's head swings around so that she can kiss him instead. Alec watches, licking his lips where Eliot bit them. They look beautiful together, Parker's finger still hooked into the silver ring, pulling Eliot closer to her, forcing him to arch his neck. 

When they break apart, Eliot smiles, the slow soft one that he always keeps just for them. "It feels good," he confesses. "I knew it would feel good."

"You didn't try it on first?" Parker asks. Eliot shakes his head.

"He was saving it for us, Parker," Alec says softly. "Just for us."

"Because he's our dog," Parker says thoughtfully, stroking her finger along the edge of the collar where it meets Eliot's skin, making him shudder. 

"Yours," Eliot agrees, fire in his eyes. 

*

"You bitch," Gerard screams. "Call off your fucking dog!"

Parker smiles, and Eliot laughs. "Son," he says, "you just made one hell of a big mistake." It's hard to see on the security feed, but Alec thinks he tightens his grip around Gerard's wrist, and digs his thumb a little further into Gerard's throat. 

"He's a very good dog," Parker says, nodding her agreement with Eliot's statement. "But he's not really tame. He has a kill command."

Gerard squirms, but Eliot doesn't let him squirm far.

"He'll do whatever I tell him to do right now," Parker continues. 

"I'm well-trained like that," Eliot confides in Gerard's ear, waggling his eyebrows and grinning. From beneath the open collar of his shirt, his collar gleams black and silver.

"Eliot," Parker says slowly, the prelude to a command. Gerard screams. Parker finishes, "Guard."

"Ain't you lucky," Eliot chuckles, before throwing Gerard to the floor and proceeding to bind his arms and legs. 

Alec smiles down at the image, Eliot's strength and power bent to Parker's command. "Ain't we all."


End file.
